The Other Trio
by EleanorWeasley
Summary: 'Do you three just walk into accidents' 'No, they usually just fall and we are sometimes... always underneath' Having moved school 4 times previously, the Roy triplets think theyve seen it all. Follow Morgan, Antonia and Eleanor as they battle their way through Hogwarts, and fulfill the prophecy along with Harry that entitles one of them to a deadly fate...


**A/N: I know, I know; I'm doing at least two stories at the one time. But, for ****A Chance At Love,**** I'm just not feeling the same vibe that I felt when I started it. I WILL continue it, but it will be a slow process. Now, this story is different than I have written; It includes many OC's, mostly me and my friends. But don't let that stop you reading; I'm hoping it will be quite a good story. This chapter might not seem that self explanatory, but everything will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Pairings; Fred/OC, Harry/OC, Ron/OC, OC/OC, Draco/OC, Ginny/Neville. Not sure who Hermione should be paired with; George maybe? I'll let you guys decide! **

**R&R! EleanorWeasley**

Chapter 1

This was never supposed to happen.

Was it their fault?

Could this have been prevented?

Of course it could have. And yes, it was their entire fault.

Enormous holes gaped in the stone walls from spells gone awry; the once magnificent roof of the Entrance Hall was on the verge of falling in, courtesy of the long, thin cracks stretching across it. Scorch marks marred the stone floor, were spells had narrowly missed there victims; or in worse cases, were the spells had hit there target, and the victim was lying a few feet away. Left and right spells flew, lighting up the dark sky and illuminating the deep red blood stains on the floor. Vetwick Academy of Magic had never looked so broken. In the midst of battle, three girls fought for their lives; not caring who they killed, as long as it was not one of their own. This was their fourth school that had ended like this, and the girls were determined not to be the cause of unnecessary deaths.

A jet of light and the man was down, yet she felt nothing but a twinge of guilt. She had faced too much along with her sisters to pity those under the Dark Lords commands. Her chestnut brown hair whipping her in the face and her glasses buried in the midst of the rubble behind her, Morgan Roy stepped over her attacker and dropped to the ground with a scream as a jet of green light shot above her, only to hear a cry as a child a few years younger than her fell behind her instead. She ran over to the fallen witch, took her in her arms and cradled her head. Behind the blood and tears, the frail girl sent a jolt to Morgan's memory. Niamh Cormack. Second Year. A bloody _second year._ Professor Bloom had specifically instructed that anyone under second year be escorted to the safe house on the other side of the lake. But she had clearly stayed behind. Tapping her wand to Niamhs' head, Morgan murmured _alucinatio_, and the young witch disappeared from view, under the Disillusionment Charm.

Being the older of her two siblings by mere minutes, Morgan found it upon herself to provide an emotionless façade; ever since their parents passing, she had taken on the roll of the head of the family, and so was always there to support her twin sisters. Being a third of their trio, Morgan shared a bond that only triplets could share; being able to read their emotions and sense when they were in danger. And now, they needed her. _Badly._

Kicking the fallen Death Eaters robes off of her feet, Morgan took off in a sprint; careful not to run in a straight line. Lights of all different colours passed her in her attempt to reach the crumbling remains of the Main Door, but due to her many years of running, they never fulfilled their purpose. The once grand statue of the schools founder Harriet Vetwick lay in scattered remains in the courtyard, and it took every ounce of Morgan's balance not to trip up on them. Tears of frustration coursed down her flushed cheeks – her sisters could not be found. They weren't here, so where were they?

'_Furnunculus!'_

Morgan's face lit up at the sound of a melodic voice, even if it was producing a nasty curse. Dodging duellers and avoiding fallen debris, Morgan ran to her younger sister. Her fiery red hair falling loose from it's hastily done ponytail, Antonia Roy spun on the spot, her wand held high as she heard loud footsteps approaching her from behind, only to find her wand in the face of her older sister. She cried out in relief as her sister engulfed her in her arms for a second, then released her as they stood back to back, daring any enemies to attack them. As if answering their unspoken threat, around five Death Eaters circled them, and began to attack immediately, firing different colours, but were far from the fatal green. The two sisters fought together as if they were dancing; synchronized moves confusing their attackers as one held defence as the other shot as many hexes as she could.

'Have you seen Eleanor yet?' Antonia shouted over the noise of the battle, barely dodging a magenta jolt sent her way.

'No!' Morgan answered at equal volume, 'I was hoping you - DUCK!'

Antonia dropped to the ground a second too late and the perfectly aimed slicing curse collided with her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Red blood oozed from her wound, soaking her school shirt and causing Morgan's eyes to widen and she sent the first spell she could think of.

'_Protego persona!'_

A single invisible shield wrapped itself around Antonia as she fought to recover from her wound, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stand. Being the more sensitive third of the triplets, Antonia was very adapt at healing spells; having achieved wandless magic last year, she had lost count of the number of times she had to call on her powers to heal her sisters after they had gotten into mishaps. When it came to healing herself however, she found it immensely difficult as she couldn't bring it upon herself to use her magic in order to heal herself when others could be in a lot more pain. Her eyes scanned the battlefield around her in search of other bodies, but the ones in her line of vision were either standing up and fighting, or lying down motionless. Sensing no one was in need of her vast magical knowledge, she pressed her cheek to her shoulder, ignoring the pain that was threatening to cloud her vision with blackness, and murmured a few healing charms. Her shoulder flared in unimaginable pain for at least three seconds, after which the effects of her spells were instantaneous, as the wound began to close up.

'Antonia!' she heard from above her, 'Help!'

She glanced up and to her horror, more death eaters had circled them and Morgan's magic was becoming tired; if she didn't stop fighting soon she would have to recover for days on end, waiting for her magic to replenish. Using a speed only used when her family was in danger, Antonia stood up and brandished her wand, casting the same protective spell on Morgan so as to stop any minor hexes from damaging her.

'We need to find Eleanor!' Morgan screamed as a pillar from the courtyard collapsed beside her, 'We need to leave right now!'

'We can't!' Antonia shouted, 'We can't just leave everyone here! This place is overrun with Death Eaters!'

'Yeah, and if we stay, more will come! They're all here to capture us so we will do no good staying here!' Morgan shouted, frustration evident in her voice, 'Where did you last see Eleanor?'

'I don't know!' Antonia cried, 'I haven't seen her since Muggle Art today; I haven't seen her at all in the battle! _Diffindo!'_

Ignoring her attackers' screams of anguish as one of his fingers detached itself from its body; Antonia reached forward and snapped his wand clean in half. As Morgan finished off the last surrounding Death Eater, a deafening cry was heard from one of the many balconies surrounding the Academy, and around fifty figures flew out on brooms, wands drawn and ready to fight. At the front flew a girl with long, unimaginable hair, the sun reflecting off of her rectangular glasses which were covered by goggles, her silhouette against the descending sun clear against the orange sky. The final third of the triplets had arrived.

Morgan and Antonia fist pumped the air, and hugged each other, tears of relief streaming down their faces as their youngest sister shot off curse after curse at unsuspecting Death Eaters. From their perspective on the ground, Antonia and Morgan kept glancing up at their sister whilst battling death eaters, and saw her weave amongst the others, shouting out commands inaudible to those on the ground and dropping things that could only be dungbombs onto the grounds were death eaters grouped together. Others followed her lead and starting firing hexes, and soon it seemed like the Academy were gaining the upper hand. That is, until Eleanor fell.

The whole world seemed to go in slow motion as a jet of red light hit Eleanor squarely in the back, sending her over the edge of the broom whilst other flyers screamed in panic as they narrowly avoided the falling figure. No scream emitted from her as she fell; her lungs were too full of air as she neared the ground at an alarming pace. Looks of horror clouded both Antonia and Morgan's faces as they struggled to recover from the shock of seeing their sister fall. In her moment of distraction, Antonia was engaged in a battle with a burly looking death eater, and Morgan mentally shook herself and she pointed her wand at Eleanor and shouted, '_Aresto Momentum,' _just as their sister was a few meters from the ground.

The effects were instantaneous; as she neared the ground, Eleanor's falling speed decreased, but not enough as she hit the ground with a resounding _thump,_ and audible cracks were heard as several bones broke, and the girl fell unconscious.

'Antonia!' Morgan cried, 'Get over here! I'll cover for you!'

Antonia nodded the affirmative at her elder sisters' request, and quickly petrified the Death Eater as Morgan allowed her to turn the other way as she cast the fatal green curse. Running over to her fallen sister, Antonia generated all her magic and pressed her palms against Eleanor's forehead, murmuring as many healing spells that she knew over and over again, in an attempt to heal her many bone related wounds. It was as she began to heal her obvious broken ribs that she noticed the deep red blood stains across her shirt. Taking a shaky breath, she lifted the bottom of the shirt and almost passed out.

Ugly red gashes were spread across Eleanor's' slender abdomen and neck; slowly creeping round to her back, whilst still purposely bleeding. Antonia's eyes widened as she looked over her sisters wounds; they weren't from a spell she recognized – it looked as though she had been slashed with an invisible sword.

'_Episkey!' _she shouted, pointing her wand at a particularly nasty gash on Eleanor's hip, only to watch in alarm as more blood spilled from the wound.

'_Percuro!' _she tried another, more complicated spell, only to find the same results.

Cradling Eleanor's' head with her arms, Antonia shouted on her sister, who had just finished off her third Death Eater as casually as one would finish a meal; minus the eating part of course.

Morgan came running over with determined eyes and crouched down beside her sisters. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw the state her youngest sister was in, and she immediately pulled out her wand, but was stopped before she could utter a spell as Antonia's hand held her wand.

'We can't do anything just now,' she said, tears coursing down her cheeks, 'Whatever I do just makes it worse. We have to find someone who knows how to heal this; if we don't, she'll be gone and then were will we be? Look! She's going already!'

Sure enough, Eleanor's' cheeks were draining of all colour, her breath coming in short, ragged intervals as she struggled to remain alive. The two conscious sisters looked at each other and had a silent debate with their eyes. They both came to a conclusion mere seconds later and levitated Eleanor in front of them.

'Now, you have to make a big spectacle of us leaving –'

'-why?'

'Because then the Death Eaters will go away once they see that we are gone,' Morgan replied, hoping that her words soothed her fears as well as Antonia's. With a large flourish, Antonia lifted her hand and wand; both of which were covered in her sisters' blood, and took a galleon out of her pocket.

'_Portus!' _she cried out, loud enough that even the dimmest of Death Eaters could here her. Thankfully, most of the battle had been taken inside, although there still were a couple of Death Eaters lingering out in the grounds, a couple of meters from were the girls stood.

Grabbing onto the galleon, Antonia and Morgan both held Eleanor and whispered to each other just as the galleon began to glow blue.

'To Hogwarts.'


End file.
